Valentines Mistakes
by I am Gryffindor
Summary: Marinettes supposed to be super clumsy, right? What would have happened if she made a mistake making Adriens card that changes everything. By the way this is not a One-Shot anymore.
1. The Signature

**Could not stop laughing when I thought of this. I was watching 'Dark Cupid' for like the billionth time, when this popped into my brain. Review and enjoy the story, I may continue it if told to do so.**

It was Valentines Day, and love was in the air. Marinette had been given the courage to tell Adrien her true feelings, or at least write them. Once she and Alya had started to work on the card, she had her doubts. Marinette had no clue what she was going to write!

"Relax Marinette," Tikki said, "think of Adrien and speak from the heart."

"Hmm." Wondered Marinette, then she got an idea. "The poem! I'll answer Adriens letter!"

Once she had figured it out what to write, Alya came to her with the perfect heart-shaped card. Then Marinette wrote down the poem as Alya read it over her shoulder. Once she was done Alya reminded Marinette to sign the card. Then a ladybug flew in from the open window, and Alya started rambling on about ladybugs and the Ladyblog. Marinette had not relized her hand was moving. She had not relized she signed the card. Only it was not her signature, at least not Marinettes.

 **At the Agrest Mansion**

It had been a long day for Adrien. He was all prepared to tell Ladybug that he loved her, then he got shot by that arrow! Plagg was currently laughing his big head off about the terrible things he said to Ladybug. This was going on while he tried to wrap his mind around what Ladybug had said before, something about a kiss?

"Whats the big deal?" Asked Plagg. "You've got so many card from these lady-fans of yours, take your pick." Plagg tossed Adrien a heart-shaped card. Wich Adrien grabbed out of the air and read.

"Hey hold on, someone answered my poem? But I threw it away!" Adrien started to read...

" Your hair shines like the sun,

Your eayes are gorgeous green,

I look at you and wonder,

Your inner most thoughts and dreams,

Yes your Valentine I will be,

Our love will be so true,

Together for eternity,

My heart belongs to you... WHAT?!"

"What's wrong Adriend?" Asked Plagg through a mouthful of Camenbert cheese.

"Th-The card is signed by... Ladybug!" Gasped Adrien.

"What, give me that!" Said Plagg while snatchingthe card and reading it over. "Thats not possible, your supposed to keep your identities a secret."

"It must have been a mistake, but Ladybug must have found my poem in the trash. Wich means she... she goes to my class! I have no clue what to do, maybe Alya will know." Adrien said quickly while dialing Alyas number on his phone.

"Hello? Adrien?" Alyas vioce came out of the phone.

"Hey Alya, yes its Adrien. Now I know this is crazy, but I need to talk to you in person. I think I may have just found out Ladybugs identity, but you can't put this on your blog!"

"Sure Adrien, I'll be right over. I'll bring Marinette to, maybe she can help!" Practically screamed Alya.

"Fine, se you soon." Said Adrien as he hung up the phone.

About twenty minutes later Alya and Marinette were in Adriend bedroom seated around the giant monstrosity of a plasma tv. Once they were all settled Alya started to speak.

"So what's all this about figuring out Ladybugs identity?" With her words, Marinette started to panick.

"Fine, so I may or may not be in love with Ladybug." Explained Adrien as Marinette panicked some more.

Then Adrien continued. "And she may or may not have sent me this card." He said holding up the vary same card Alya cut out that afternoon.

"She answered a poem I wrote, but I threw it away at school." Explained Adrien.

"It can't be!" Gasped Alya while taking the card and reading it. After she was done she looked like she had been struck by lighting. Alya turned to Marinette, who was now on the brink of Hyperventilating.

"After all this time, my best friend is..."

Adrien gasped, "Ladybug?!"


	2. Questions

**Hi everybody! So I am so happy that this fan-fiction is turning out successful. Also happy about the nice comments, and the suggestions that were commented were very useful. I am actually going to be trying to use suggestions I get, thanks again if I put your suggestion in this chapter. Remember to comment, enjoy the story!**

"W-what? I'm not Ladybug! I was just doodling on the paper, and Alya was going on about how Ladybugs were lucky and all!" Marinette was trying to figure out a way to make it look like she was not Ladybug. But to her misfortune she started to giggle like mad.

"Ya, sure. So you would not mind answering a few questions?" Alya did not sound convinced so Marinette had to agree.

"Ok, so why did you go digging through the trash to get the letter?" Questioned Adrien as Alya started to laugh.

"Hold on, you dug through the trash to get that poem?! I thought Adrien dropped it! I'm sorry Mari, but that is crazy even for you!" After that Alya seemed to remember something and pulled out her phone, pulling up a page on her blog. Marinette and Adrien both gasped seeing Ladybugs signiture on a photo.

"I just remembered getting this autograph from Ladybug, now we can test the signatures to see if they are the same! Adrien, does your father know anybody that could do that?" Alya was super excited, but the other two were both rather nervous.

"Yes, actually. He is a... family friend, and should be able to tell us if this is the real signature. We can go later, but first I need a word with Marinette." After that Marinette followed Adrien into the hall. Then he shut the door to his room and turned back around.

"Marinette, I know that signature anywhere so I know you are Ladybug." Adrien whispered.

"But, how?" Asked Marinette.

Adrien thought for a moment, then spoke again.

"I'll tell you. But you have to not say anything to the others, alright... **purrincess?"**

"What! Chat?" Marinette was absolutely shocked.

"Yes it's me, thats how I know are identities must be kept a secret. That 'family friend' I mentioned actually helped heal my Kwami once when he was sick. I know he will keep your secret, m' lady."

"Thank you Adrien, I don't think I was doind to well back there. Was I?"

Adrien laugh. "No you were not! Lets go back and tell Aly were going to leave now." With that the two walked back into Adriens room, seeing a confused looking Alya sitting on the couch. Neither Adrien nor Marinette had noticed a large shadow at the end of the hallway.

"Nice job master, you've been attempting to kill of your own son!" Said a small vioce.

"Oh shut it, Nooroo!" Said a louder voice. "We have work to do."


	3. Realisation

**Hey, people! Thanks again for reading this!** **Remember to check out my profile if the world is getting you down, just a suggestion. Remember to review and all that. Your all amazing!**

Alyas Perspective 

So were were now driving to my house from the meeting about the signature. Adriens 'friend' had assured us (mainly me) that it wasn't Ladybugs signature. I knew he was lying. Adriens room hasthin walls, and that boy could not be quiet to save his life. I heard their entire conversation back at the mansion. I decided I better tell them now.

"Hey, the driver can't hear us right?" I asked, Adrien gave me a funny look.

"Yes, that's right." He said suspiciously.

"Ok. So Chat Noir, how was the last Akuma attack. Ladybug sure saved you, huh." I smirked. Marinette looked flabbergasted and Adrien laughed slightly.

"Were we really THAT loud?" He laughed.

"Yes you were, and what on earth is a Kwami?" I asked

"Well," said Marinette, "they are sort of the source of our powers."

"They?" I asked.

"Tikki, get out here." Marinette said to her purse.

"You too Plagg." Adrien practically yelled at his jackets pocket.

Sudden two little creatures appeared. One looked like a gaint ladybug, the other looked like a tiny cat. I am sure I had the look of shock on my face, so I tried to act as this was normal. Then I remembered something else.

"Hey, was someone else in the hall with you two?" I asked.

"No, why?" Adrien asked.

"I heard someone say something Nooroo, what is a Nooroo?" I asked, then the Kwami things gasped. The cat one called Plagg started to speak.

"Wasn't Nooroo the name of..."

"The butterfly Kwami, Hawk Moths Kwami." The ladybug named Tikki finished.

"Wait, but the only other person in the house besides us was..." Adrien spoke.

We all took in a small breath.

"...My father!"


	4. Hey

_Hey everybody. This may come as a shock for some people, but I will not be updating on this account again. I have not updated in months and life is getting in the way of things like fan fiction. Don't worry for all my more devoted readers, my work will still be out there. Three very talented writers on this site will be taking over all my stories, they share the pen name The Witch With A Voice. All of us are in the same fandoms and know how all of the stories I was writing will turn out, if they have questions I will just PM them. I want to thank all the people who have read my fan fictions, you are all amazing. Although I wont personally be the one updating, some of the chapters on there account will be written directly by me; when I have time that is. I will make sure everyone knows when it is me doing the writing! Thank you all so much._

-Always,

I Am Gryffindor.

(PS. I will keep the fan fictions on my account for a few days, but The With With A Voice Is allowed to put them on their account now.)


	5. I'M BACK BABY!

Disregard what I just said, I'm back from the dead and will hopefully be updating soon. There's a better explanation in my profile.

-IAmGryffindor

(I'll be taking this down soon to post an ACTUAL chapter.)


End file.
